In recent years there has been a growing appreciation of the benefits provided by a high fiber diet. These benefits include the regulation of bowel function, the reduction of gastrointestinal disorders, and reduction of serum cholesterol levels. High fiber intake has also been associated with a decreased incidence of certain types of cancer. The Nutrient Facts Panel for U.S. Food Regulations has determined that the target percentage daily value for dietary fiber is about 25 grams in a 2000 calorie per day diet and about 30 grams in a 2500 calorie per day diet. Unfortunately, the daily diets of a large percentage of the population fall well below these targeted amounts. Therefore, the need exists for uncomplicated and palatable ways for individuals to increase their daily intake of fiber.
One excellent source of fiber is from psyllium husk. Generally, psyllium is introduced into the diet by dispersing it in water or an aqueous beverage which is ingested by the user. Psyllium mucilloid contains natural mucilage and normally forms a gelatinous mass on contact with water. Cookies or other baked compositions have been identified as a useful way to introduce psyllium into the diet. However, attempts to incorporate psyllium into baked goods have historically met with difficulty due to the mucilaginous nature of psyllium. If the psyllium is hydrated before the compositions are baked, an undesirable product results.
A number of methods have been suggested for obviating the problems associated with incorporating psyllium into baked compositions. U.S. Pat No. 5,095,008, Pflaumer et al., issued Mar. 10, 1992 discloses the manipulation of flour, starch and the order of ingredients in addition to "tying up" the water in the cookie dough system prior to mixing in psyllium. U.S. Pat. No. 5,126,150, Piatt et al., issued Jun. 30, 1992, discloses baked cookie compositions where the psyllium is first coated with calcium lactate and optionally a gelatin, prior to mixing. Lai et al., in U.S. Pat. No. 5,384,136, issued Jan. 24, 1995, teaches that psyllium cannot be routinely incorporated into dough products such as bread. Lai et al. further teaches that to overcome the problems with making psyllium-enriched dough products, the psyllium must first be cold extruded to form pellets and then prewetted. Franssell et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,015,486, issued May 14, 1991, that it is necessary to add a second gum such as guar or bean gum to psyllium to successfully make psyllium-containing microwavable muffins.
By the present invention, it has been surprisingly discovered that psyllium can be added in baked compositions without the many manipulations taught in the prior art. Rather, it has been discovered that psyllium may be incorporated into baked goods simply by adding smooth texture Metamucil.RTM. to the other ingredients comprising the dough in the baked compositions. The resulting compositions are palatable, have increased psyllium fiber content, and are easy to make.
It is an object of the present invention to provide methods for regulating bowel function, and/or providing laxation and/or treating hypercholesterolemia and/or increasing fiber consumption by administering baked compositions comprising smooth texture Metamucil.RTM. and conventional additives used in dough-containing compositions. It is also an object of the present invention to provide baked compositions having an increased psyllium content which are pleasant tasting and easy to make. These and other objects of the present invention will become readily apparent from the detailed description which follows. All percentages and ratios used herein are by weight unless otherwise specified. Screen mesh sizes used herein are based on U.S. standards. The abbreviation "g", as used herein refers to "grams". The abbreviation "ml" as used herein refers to "milliliters".